


The Burning of a Book

by Stigandr



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stigandr/pseuds/Stigandr
Summary: When Rin Vetel coming into the Archives to give a statement Jon is left with more questions than answers. The first one being why they brought cookies. Also, what is he supposed to do with these ashes?Trigger Warning - Graphic injury and death. A book does get burned.Time - Right before the Dance of the Stranger. The actual date for the statement is in the fic.
Relationships: None really but Jon is starting to be smitten with Martin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Burning of a Book

Archivist  
Statement of Rin Vetel, regarding the unusual death of a childhood friend, one Ray Bradburie. Statement recorded directly from the subject, Recorded July 14, 2017. Statement Begins.

Vetel  
(Excitedly) Ohhh is that an old tape recorder? I've never seen one of those before. My grand-da has the full audio drama recording of 'War of the World' on tapes, that was actually how I first learned about it. Oh by and by do you want a cookie? I brought some for your whole staff I gave them to Martin. They are a mix in case there is a kind you don't like. Unless you can't have flour, if that’s the case I can always make some with almond flour and bring them back next time I'm around.

Archivist  
(visibly confused) I… You brought us cookies?

Vetel  
Well, yea… Sorry, it’s a thing I have. If I'm going to be someplace for a long time, like to get a tattoo or something I bring cookies or some form of food. It makes a good impression and I've found people are more helpful and kind if you bring something like that with you.

(Knock, knock)

Vetel  
See like that, Martin offered to bring me some tea.

(Chair scratches on the floor, followed by footsteps then the door opens)

Vetel  
Martin, you are an absolute treasure.

Martin  
Your too kind, here I brought you one of my favorite blends and this is the name of the tea shop I like.

Vetel  
That's so sweet of you! I'm excited to try it.

Martin  
John? I brought you some tea and cookies too. Tim, Melanie, and Basira are fighting over them. I even saw Elias and Daisy coming to snag some.

Archivist  
Thank you, Martin. (Still extremely confused.)

(Door closes, the sound of steps and the clatter of a tray on a table. A chair scrapes across the floor.)

Archivist  
Right… You were going to make your statement?

Vetel  
Yeah sorry, I get off-topic easily. Shrink says it's probably because of the ADHD. For once something that isn't about the trauma. So I moved here about 7 months ago from America though I've also heard people call it the colonies here. What is that about? Nevermind. So finally I've found the right Shrink and I tell her my deal. My best friend died in a fire before my eyes because of a book we found in the school library. Now, most Shrinks say 'Books can't kill people' and say it's another part of my trauma that I have that mixed up. (absolutely mocking tone) Except this one didn't she said 'you should go to The Magnus Institute and give them a statement' so here I am.

Archivist  
Your friend died in a fire because of a book? (Deadly serious with full focus)

Vetel  
Yea. Wow, you seriously believe me, this is a first.

Archivist  
Can you tell me anything about the book?

Vetel  
I must not be your first strange book killed someone case… The book had a sticker under the school library one, something about a 'Library' and a name 'Leitner'. Wow, you hate that name. I can almost see the rage rolling off you.

Archivist  
We have run into his books before… (teeth clenching rage)

Vetel  
Ah, ok well you can cross 'Lives We Lead' off your list. It was burned at the same time as my friend… (sour laughter) he gave his life to destroy that thing. And then I burned the ashes. I brought them with me, here you can have them.

Archivist  
Oh, thank you? (confused yet again the poor man)  
….  
Is this a thermos?

Vetel  
Yea, be careful about touching the container, it is still hot. Thermoses are the only thing that they can go in and still be manageable to hold. But I should probably give you the full tale. That's what you want right?

Archivist  
Yes, please.

Vetel  
Well, this starts back in 6th grade for me, though I think you call it 7th. Anyway, I was 12, and my best friend Ray Bradburie and I shared all our classes. Now because we were bookworms we would go to the library after eating lunch. Well at first everything was super excited because it was a new school and that meant a new library. After a couple of months, we had exhausted the fiction section, I devolved my love for Micheal Chariton and Ray was reading John Grisham. (Laughter) Odd books for us to read looking back on it, but again that’s beside the point. Then we got a project in history class that required us to do some research.

We were looking around the non-fiction when we came across it. It was this dark red thick leather-bound book, the cover looked like dried blood. It had this feeling like they hadn't bled the animal properly before they had skinned it. Like if you touched it, your hand would come away bloody. We just stared at it for a while and it stared back. It watched us as much as we watched it. I swear it was waiting for us like a predator. Is that a weird thing to say about a book? But that's what it was doing. Watching us. I ended up being the one to break.

My hand was not my own as I reached out, yet inside something screamed at me to stop to slow down. That's when this cold hit, a burning ache tearing up my arm. Within a second the skin was red already starting to go pale with needles broken and stabbing into my arm. As my hand got closer it went that grey-blue of something long dead. Then my middle finger touched the book and it went black and withered (laughter) and now it's gone. That was fun trying to explain to my family what happened to my arm. Like we even knew! How do you explain that? How do you explain that when you went to touch a book, you got bloody frostbite?

After that, I had to recover. My whole arm became blistered and I lost a good deal of skin during that. More than a few nerves were damaged too. Lucky the growth plate in this arm didn't get damaged. As if anything from this time could be considered lucky. My arm's still covered in scars too, besides the missing finger. You never know how much you use a finger till it's gone.

Anyway, we came back after I was recovered. The library had been our sanctuary and we weren't going to give that up without a fight. Or maybe it had been a crazy dream like we were being told. It was still there, shocker. When I went to pass it my whole body went cold, to the point where I thought I was burning alive. Though when I talked to Ray about it, he swore it made him feel like it was watching him waiting for him to come to grab it. We tried to ignore it, but the thing kept calling us. We stopped going to the library instead of going to the city one after school or on the weekend.

Until the assembly… Ray… Ray couldn't handle them and I never left him alone in school so we got sent to the library. (Deep sigh) We should have just gone home early or went to the office.

But now we were back and it was staring at us and calling. I was so cold shaking with sweat trickling down my back and chest. This time it was Ray who went for it. The movement of his hand was jerky and when I look at his face, to ask him what he was doing his eyes screamed and pleaded for help to stop him. I swear I tried, but my own body was frozen with stiff joints. It was like breaking ice to move. It ached like I was running and burning together. I snarled at him to stop, but he kept moving forward. Then Ray touched it, he didn't scream or twist with a mutilated body. Nothing happened to him, though for me I suddenly was free the ice that had bound me melted.

He showed me the cover, that blood-soaked leather with deep gouges of white ink carved the name 'Lives We Lead'. In the bottom corner was the school sticker, but it was peeling away coming away dark red stained the back. Under it was another sticker stitched and stapled to the cover. I could only make out part of it. But what could be read was 'Library' and 'Leitner'.

Understablely we were shocked. Ray and I just stared at it then the book. I could still feel its pull how much as it wanted me. But something pushed back inside me telling this thing, the book it couldn't have me, it couldn't touch me. We just stared at it for a while not knowing what to do about the thing. Obviously, it was bad. But what could we do about it? We were only kids, and after trying to explain the frozen off the middle finger and being told we were lying we couldn't trust the adults either. So Ray checked it out. We would figure out what to do about it later, but we weren't about to leave it. I told him we should just hide the thing in the library and leave it. But now that it was in his hands he wasn't about to let it go, it was almost like he couldn't.

That weekend I was staying at his family's house. So we are in his room when he brought the book out. Again I tried to touch it and we watched my hand become frostbitten till I started to pull it back and circulation came back. It was the weirdest thing to watch. I told him we shouldn't open it, just put it in a bag or a safe lock it with the keys inside and bury it. Pay the fine for losing the book and never speak of it again. Ray agreed with me but something was off.

I told him to put the book away and I think he was trying. It was like he was fighting his own body. The book fell from his hands and opened up. It was blank. I leaned over to double-check, but the book was open to almost the middle and it was blank, without page numbers or anything. At least I thought until Ray started trembling, he was shaking so hard. I asked him what was wrong and he whispered "Can't you see it?" I asked him what and he just was shaking his head mumbling about how his life was written in the pages. I tried to get him to explain, but he just snatched the book up and put it under his mattress.

We got called to dinner and I tried to forget about it but whatever Ray had seen had shaken him. His mom even asked if he was getting sick. Ended up having him go to bed early while I slept in the living room. I went back to check up on him after everyone was asleep. (Dark laughter) Whatever plans we had made went out the window. He was reading it again and muttering, I went to shake him but my hand started to burn with the cold the closer it came to him. Then I tossed pillows at him, nothing he would just beat them out of the way without even looking at me. In the end, I was just had to listen to him babbling about how the book was a complete record of his life. Not only that but he said it even included what other people had thought about him. But to me, it just looked blank. I couldn't see a word, only Ray could. I ended up fall asleep on the foot of the bed trying to figure out how to make him stop reading that damn book. I should have just thrown another book at him, or gotten his parents. I should have done more.

That next morning when I woke up, he looked hollowed out. Like someone had scooped out his soul. I tried to get him to talk, but he was so quiet. I screamed at him to talk to me, I tried to grab the book damn the consequences I just wanted my friend back. He fought me off and we both started screaming. That woke up his parents, they found us throwing punches and kicking each other. They had to pull us apart even as we still screamed, mostly me saying to get rid of the book and him telling me he couldn't just destroy his life.

Needless to say, I got picked up soon after and had a very stern talking too. They took my phone away for a month, I got it back and then that day… that day… I'm sorry can we stop for a second?

Archivist  
Of course.

Vetel  
Thank you. Oh, what do you think of the cookies?

Archivist  
They are delicious. I'm still a bit shocked you brought them. (Soft laughter)

Vetel  
I get that a lot. Baking is calming for me. So I always have tons of cookies to share. I even have a bag of doggie cookies I bring with me all the time. One of the best things about moving out has been being able to make as many cookies as I want and not get told I'm wasting flour and butter.

Archivist  
Well, I'm sure that means you are well-liked wherever you go. Martin seemed quite smitten with you. Not to mention Tim eating the cookies. Thank you for that he has been (pauses) having it rough recently, we all have. So this is really nice.

Vetel  
(Laughter) I guess so. I mean everyone gets excited to have fresh baked cookies delivered. (Deep breath) Ok, I'm ready.

Archivist  
Statement resumes.

Vetel  
So after that weekend, that Monday I was ready to confront Ray about the book. I even packed oven mitts so I didn't touch the thing. But we had one of the worst snowstorms of the year, which ended up being two weeks of no school. Then they took it out of our summer. I mean not like that mattered but it happened. During that time I got so worked up about whatever that book was doing to him. A couple of times I tried to go over to his house but I would get stopped. The one time I made it over his parents said he didn't want to see me. That was a slap in the face. We had been friends our whole lives and suddenly he doesn't want to see me? I mean I had known that book was evil but here it was taking away my friend and that was what pushed me over the edge. The whole house seemed to emanate this sickness. I could even taste it in the air. I tried that night to sneak out of the house didn't even get out of the front door before my parents stopped me.

Well, once the snow was gone everyone went back to school. I saw Ray, god he looked like he hadn't slept that whole time. I begged him to get rid of that book, to give it to me. Something anything. He looked so scared. I think he promised me he would bring it in the morning. I even think he meant to. But that next day he wasn't at school and every day after that for the rest of the week. Again I tried to go over but our parents kept stopping me, I would scream and cry throwing everything I could at them. Nothing helped. The adults thought I was crazy. Looking back I probably was. I just wanted to protect him. He was my best friend and in trouble and I wanted to help him, but I couldn't.

Then suddenly Ray was back, and he looked better. I was shocked, I thought he got rid of the book. I asked him about it and he told me he was had taken care of it. Then I asked him what he had seen in it. He went so pale, and told me "Somethings about your life should be hidden." I tried to get him to explain. But he dodged the question. I didn't care, my friend was back and that was what mattered. Don't get me wrong I was still concerned, but I didn't want to push him. Not when I had just gotten him back. 

That afternoon he came over to my house and we read in the backyard, it was so perfect. Until he had to go home, it was like all the color was leached out of him not to mention how much he was shaking, I thought he was about to have a seizure. They still made him go home, I tried to let him stay over but they told me no we had just gotten over our fight not to mention it was a school night. Can you believe that? They called it a fight! I was trying to save him and they called it a fight. That week passed the same for the rest of the week. Ray would come over after school and then start shaking when he had to go home. I was told if I tried to stop him from going home again I would be grounded further and he wouldn't be allowed over. So I stopped.

That Saturday morning I got my phone back. When I turned it back on I saw I had well over 50 messages from Ray the latest being just minutes before. It started with him talking about how the book was whispering to him. Telling him everything, from how his mom considered him the reason she never finished collage to how Cathy in math thought he was a stuck up snob. Its pages were filled with memories told from every angle and how even the brightest moments of happiness had the soul sucked out because everyone around had thought of it as a meaningless moment. How he tried to put the book down to lock it away but it would scream within his dreams to keep reading. Then the latest messages about how the closer he got to the end of the book the more meaningless life became with the sterile words breaking down each second. How it was consuming everything. The final one was Ray asked me to come to the schoolyard and bring lighter fluid. I was so shocked I hardly got a second to tell my parents I was going over to Ray before I was on my bike, riding as fast as I could to the school.

I found him in the back. The book was on the ground before him, he was pouring lighter fluid and gas on it. He must have taken it from his father's work van. I will never forget the look in his eyes. It was like he was possessed by it with only a shell left behind. When he saw me, he gave a weak smile and kept pouring. Then the can was empty and there was a lit match in Ray's hand. (Voice shaking) I swear he dropped it on the book and backed away. I swear there was not a drop of gas or even a stain on him. But the second the fire hit the book, they both. They both went up in flames. 

Ray was screaming, and I could smell his cooking flesh and burning clothes. There was the smoke that was getting in my eyes. I ran towards him trying to get him to drop and roll. I started to beat him with my coat. Something to smoother the flames. But I happened to see as a flame was knocked out on Ray the book would also stop burning. So I knew what I had to do.

I stopped trying to smoother the flames, instead, I went to my bike and grabbed the can of lighter fluid. I don't think I need to tell you what happened next. (Deep shaky sigh) He stopped screaming once the fire was roaring again.

Then the firefighters and police sirens sounded. Someone must have seen the smoke and called them. When I heard that I wiped my fingerprints and tossed the cans into the fire. Then I ran back into the woods. I circled back and waited till they arrived and burst out of the trees crying and screaming. I made sure they were distracted till I knew the book and Ray were ash. I can still remember the smell, I became a vegetarian after that. Still can't go to barbeques.

The next couple of days were almost as worse as watching him burn. I had to answer questions by the police and my family not to mention his. But they ruled it a suicide and then Ray's family ended up giving me the ashes, something about me being his only friend that it felt wrong to have them. Whatever. So I kept them with me this whole time. But I think they should be here now. They seem calmer for one thing.

Archivist  
(Clears throat) Calmer?

Vetel  
Yea, I should have mentioned that they spark sometimes. Nearly burned my room a couple of times. I keep freezing them but I eventually just started carrying them with me just in case. Even on the plane ride here, they tried to spark, that was fun. I freaked out a little and nearly froze the plane. You might want to put them in a firebox.

Archivist  
You nearly froze the plane?

Vetel  
Yea?

Archivist  
What?

Vetel  
Oh, I thought you knew. I'm an Avatar, like you. I could feel it as soon as I walked in, your eyes burn whatever they touch. Not to mention I could feel you feeding off my statement. Speaking of I need a cookie now, I can feel myself getting light-headed. (Sounds of eating)

Archivist  
You’re an Avatar?

Vetel  
(mouth full of crumbs) Yea of the Desolation.

Archivist  
What? But the Desolation isn't that fire and the Cult of the Lightless Flame?

Vetel  
(Heavy sigh) Don't tell me I have to explain thermodynamics to you Archivist? Ok by your confused face I guess I have to. We are made of atoms. Atoms when they are moving really fast they are hot, when they are slow they are cold. That cult likes to speed things up for them the decay. Therefore making them hot. They forget that if things just slowed down or even stopped the world still becomes a desolate wasteland. Slow down the growth of wheat, corn, rice, or yams, and the population staves. Slow down the reaction time of a driver on the highway and you cause a crash. They forget how much it burns as the frost claws up your fingers and arms. The burn of flesh sticking to frozen flesh and how it tears. And that whole melting like they are made of wax deal? First off gross. Second, ice melts too, so it's reasonable to conclude that when a human is melting they look more like wax just because of how the human body is made. Because what is wax but rendered fat, and every human has some fat. (pause for thought) Ah here is a good example. See this cookie? Ok, watch. (Heavy static) Right now here, be careful it is really cold.

Archivist  
(Nervous) It's not going to burn me, is it? Oh god, that's really cold. (Brittle shattering) Oops, sorry?

Vetel  
No harm is done Archivist. But it begins to illustrate my point. Here's another. Two months ago did you hear about the poacher and crew who got eaten by a pride of lions?

Archivist  
Yes?

Vetel  
Perfect then let me shed some light on what happened. (Giggles) I froze each and every joint in them. They no longer could move their fingers, arms, or legs. Then I unlocked the cages and let the lions out. They were very hungry. I hate that stupid cult, by the way, all pyromaniacs the lot of them not to mention crazy. Killing good people to renew themselves. What makes them better than serial killers? Well not that I'm any better. But at least I try to only kill bad people.

Archivist  
Right… Do I have to worry about you freezing this place or trying to kill me? (pauses to think) Oh god, the cookies.

Vetel  
I literally just ate one off the plate, they aren't poisoned. I'll be honest I thought about it, but killing you would stop so many plans and I want to see what happens. Also, I think you hate that stupid cult almost as much as I do so there another reason to let you live. Hopefully, soon we should have another chat, I like talking to you. I'll even make you some more cookies.

Archivist  
Well, that's one thing to look forward to, I guess.

Vetel  
(Laughter) I can see why they picked you. Glad it's you not me.

Archivist  
Right. How did you become an Avatar? I thought the ritual for the Desolation was setting yourself on fire, or at least when I met Jude that what she told me she had done.

Vetel  
Oh, I drowned under the ice when I was a child. I mean there was more to it than that but that was the final act. I can come back next week and tell you about it if you want.

Archivist  
That… That could be very helpful thank you. Hang on what do you know about the Stranger and the Dance? Can you help stop them?

Vetel  
(Laughter) I will come back and tell you my tale, but I will not directly help you stop the Dance. I don't think I can with your patron watching me, hell they won't even let me tell you anything to help you. Is this what Tolkien meant by Sauron's lidless eye? But I will slow things down as best I can. Now for next week, is there any particulate type of cookie you want me to make?

Archivist  
(Weary of the world sigh) This is a lot to take in. Your offer is. Well, it's better than nothing I suppose. Oh umm, whichever ones are Martin's favorite.

Vetel  
That’s so sweet! How long have you two been together?

Archivist  
(Sputtering) We are… We are not… together.

Vetel  
Oh, so you just crushing?

Archivist  
(Continued sputtering) I… What… No…. Statement ends.

(Vetel laughing in the background right before the recorder clicks off)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there it's me Stigy. Thank you so much for reading my first TMA fic, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, comments, or just want to say hi go ahead and visit me on Tumblr @stigandr-the-cat


End file.
